Professor Baron Battlus Danger von Bloodfalcon the negative 1st
"This type of power must be used by one who's alone... Loneliness only makes me stronger, and other people would just suck and make me weak. The Rainbow dust gives me all I need, and has made me the god of dust! Alone! Power! Badass!" - PBBDvB-I Profile Name: Professor Baron Battlus Danger von Bloodfalcon -I Race: Human Age: 18 Sex: Male Height: Always two feet taller than the tallest person in a kilometer. If alone, 6'7" Weight: Proportional to his current height, but a total beefcake no matter what. Hair: His hair is spiky, not because he does it in the morning, but because his hair is so afraid of him it is trying to maintain distance. Backstory Part I - The Birth of the Baron A year after the pitiful Sir Battlus Danger Bloodfalcon XXVII attempted to gain entrance to beacon, and was rejected due to lack of skill, and he was forced to become a member of a pseudo-hunter group with several other flunkies. Eventually though, the young man scrounged up enough money to buy dust powder of each variety, injecting it into himself. He had been downtrodden, plagued by visions of his betters, hunters... huntresses, local bullies... It was ending. Despite the immense pain, the failure struggled through, his sheer spirit holding him alive as the dust coursed through his veins. He waited, and felt so strange. His chest suddenly ached, and the boy fell. The dust had all gone to his heart, conjoining into a beautiful but deadly sentient Dust, made of many colours. The Rainbow Dust. Battlus was dead, his heart having stopped, full of the dust and overtaken by it. The crystal spread, and Battlus was dead for three days, kind of just left out in the garage by his team. But after that, the whole place was covered by crystaline casing of brilliant colour. He had returned. Part II - The Rainbow Dust WIth Battlus reborn, he talked with his new heart for some time, finding out about his new power. The dust told him that in order to regain his full power, he'd need to travel through the history of Remnant, on twelve tasks to help him unlock his potential. The Rainbow Dust explained that it was given life by a Dust angel, and would serve as Battlus' weapons and guide in the coming trials. It was named Steve. And so the boy started. He would work his way backwards, starting with a mere two years into the past. In a crystaline shimmer, he vanished. Part III - The Task of Cardio Battlus found himself on the ports of Vale, ten years into the past, as was conveniantly written on the signs. A mysterious man stood next to Battlus, but the sharp boy saw through his clever disguise, and he saw that under the hood was professor Ozpin. The headmaster told Battlus he was to run across the ocean to the far off kingdom in a mere five days. Battlus focused his awesome aura to his feet, starting to run across the great blue expanse. Though Battlus almost ran dry on aura on the first day, he walked along the wavy surface, gasping for air. He then talked to Steve, and as they became buddies, Steve granted Battlus his infinite supply of aura. With that, Battlus made it the run across the ocean in 4 days and 21 hours, exhausted to his current limit. When he got there, Ozpin was already waiting, and held before him a ring. For passing the Task of Cardio and learning the value of time. The ring allowed Battlus to reactivate Steve's ability to stop time at will. And thus with the first Trial complete, Battlus moved to the next. Part IV - The Task of the Intelligible Battlus was now ten years into the past, Battlus was in a strange classroom. A single door led to the outside, and a person Battlus didn't know was in the front, holding a single sided piece of paper. She explained that Battlus had a meager half hour in the Beacon archives. After which, he would have to write the meaning of morality. Teleported into the archives, Beacon spent a few minutes reading, then remembered the ring he'd gotten from Ozpin. He stopped time, and with infinite time, read all of the knowledge contained within Beacon, learning everything known by mankind. Even still, all the Moral systems he'd found seemed wrong, and when he went back to normal time, he wrote that Morality could not be found, as every person draws morality from a different place. Content with this answer, the woman gave Battlus a pendant, unlocking Steve's ability to read minds, even those of innanimate objects. Yet again, he was sent back through time to his next trial. Part V - The Trial of Charisma Finding himself eighteen years in the past; Vale, it seemed had made great leaps and bounds in those years, because things seemed a lot lower quality. Still, his mysterious task-giver was a strange blue haired man with pointed orange glasses. He said Battlus needed more fans, and only when he amassed the people under him would he be able to move to the next trial. With that in mind, he set out, finding a nearby faunus and talking to him. He found out the faunus were downtrodden even moreso here, and started a grand speech about how Faunus should be equal to normal people. Eventually, this speech turned into a grand rally, and after all the faunus assigned a leader, the White fang was born. The taskgiver was pleased, and gave Battlus the nipple ring of likability, making all people who are far inferior to Battlus automatically like him. He used this before he left by bedding over 200 women around Vale like a boss. In fact, it's likely that your OC is Battlus' son or daughter. I know Yang, Weiss and Blake are. Part VI - The Trial of Speed Battlus went back in time once again, finding himself in a massive field. Well... Field wasn't accurate... The hills were plentiful, with various bases on either end. A man in heavy armor stood before battlus, giving him a set of shoes. He told him he'd need them for this, and brought him to one base. The shoes unlocked Steve's anti-gravity abilities, giving him limited flight and the ability to negate all friction against his feet. He was to use these shoes in a game of sorts. Both bases had a flag, and there were several dust turrets set up. He had to defeat a team of six enemy dust golems who were armed as well with the shoes. It was a grueling game, with the flight being used in conjuncture with the friction negation, Battlus easily reaching speed not percievable by normal people. Using his superior intellect and the occasional time-stop, Battlus managed to defeat the other team, and finished the Trial of Speed, once more heading back in time. Part VII - The Trial of Adaptability Now a solid fifty years into the past, Battlus was in a strange white chamber. A strange, battle hardened looking man was before him, sword in hand. He told Battlus that the Trial was as simple as could be. They would fight. And so it started, Battlus at first holding the upper hand. But after a mere ten seconds, the terrain changed, bending around them as they were no longer in a chamber, but on magma flows, a bunch of rocks between them. Not particularly caring, Battlus continued the fight. The terrain would change every ten seconds, from underwater to skies and all in between. Before long, Battlus had fought the taskgiver to the ground, despite the contantly changing environment, and from the body of the taskgiver, Battlus got the Gloves of Reality, which enabled Steve to alter the world around him however he pleases. With that done, he went back in time, this time a hundred years gone. Part VIII - The Trial of Imagination Warping into a strange tailor shop, there was a green haired woman working on a tapestry. Her scissors had a strange feeling to them, as if they were more powerful than anything Battlus had yet. The woman introduced herself as Cicilia, goddess of the threads. She welcomed him, and after a bit of tea, explained to him his next task. He was to grant some powerful change to the world. She remained vague, but it would have to be imaginitive enough of a change to be appreciated. Battlus set out, and as he walked around, he realized these people were without semblances! He quickly used his reality gloves, punching a human in the face, which applied the punch to all humans. The magic from the Reality gloves went into the person's brain, and it unlocked a ton of latent power. He could have simply held the man's face, but where's the fun in that? He returned to Cicilia, with everyone having their own unique powers. Truly, the most imaginative gift to the world would be infinite in possibility. Cicilia accepted the gift for humanity and gave him her own gift of her scissors. They were absurdly powerful, and could cut anything, even concepts. With his new gift, Battlus and Steve set off further into the past. Part IX - The Trial of Perception Once again, Battlus was in a vast library, and from what he could tell, it was underground. A strange owl grimm stood before him, tasking him to find a single word in the library. Only a single book contained the word Defenestration, and Battlus had to find it. The grimm seemed docile, which was weird. He paused time, starting his search. There were so many books here though, that eventually, Battlus got bored and just started asking the books using his ability to read the minds of everybody. In a few hours, he had found the book that had his word. Pleased that he had succeeded, the Owl Grimm gave Battlus the contact lenses of Ubersight, enabling him to have omnipresent awareness of everything around remnant. He then used a time stop and defenestrated the Owl out a window. Because they were underground, Battlus had to use the reality gloves to MAKE a window first. The Grimm thought it was suspicious, but it'd be rude to ask. Part X - The Trial of Strength Battlus was in an open clearing, with a huge, rampaging demon in front of him. There was no taskgiver, but Battlus thought this one was fairly self explanitory. He tried to punch the creature, but his fist did very little, only snapping off it's arm. Unfortunately, the thing seemed to have godly regeneration, and grew the arm back in a negative half second. Battlus saw this as a slight issue, and ended up punching it in the face, which had similar results to punching it in the arm. Battlus needed a plan. And then it came to him. He used Cicilia's scissors, erasing the concept of regeneration for the strange demon, then he punched it into the sun. A few fragments of the demon broke off with the punch, forming into various grimm, which Battlus saw no point in fighting, because he was far too awesome for that bullshit.He took a bite of the demon's flesh that hadn't escaped, and Steve gained the power of perfect regen. Away he went! Part XI - The Trial of Will Finding himself in a long corridor, Battlus saw a priestly man at the end of the hall, beckoning him with his nuts, there was a strange twinkle in his eye, and battlus could smell them from where he stood. Smelled salty. The trial of Will would involve Battlus making it to the end of the hall, without succumbing to any of the various temptations. And we were off to a good start, because immediately several naked hot women threw themselves towards Battlus. He gave a hearty "NOPE" and backhanded all the bitches aside, running through the hall. But then... That smell... Could it have been?! PIZZA. It had transcended the universe and was so overwhelming that gods would die just for a single pepperoni. Battlus used all the willpower he had, but found himself drawing near. Steve told him to get back on track, and to ensure he didn't fuck up, he threw all the naked girls at the pizza. Their screams of pain at the hot cheese made Battlus gain new resolve, making it past the cotton candy pillars, the alcohol alcoves and even the petting zoo. He made it to the very end, where the taskgiver offered Battlus the nuts, which he proceeded to kick the taskgiver in the balls, and took the bag of almonds for himself. The almosts gave steve the power to make anyone's will strengthen of falter, unless your initials just so happen to be BDB. Battlus at this point thought such a name was beneath him, choosing to instead make it PROFESSOR BARON BATTLUS DANGER von BLOODFALCON the Negative first. With his new name, he laid all the women on the pizza, and head off. Part XII - The Trial of Luck Battlus was in a casino, and his task was to take a single Lien, and walk from the casino with over two million. The level of Luck would be extraordinary, so Battlus merely broke into the vault using the lien as his weapon, murdered over 600 people, and walked from the casino with giant wads of money. And hookers. Hookers and money. The taskgiver was disappointed, but Battlus convinced him otherwise, using the almonds of willpower. He pondered why this trial was shorter than the others, but didn't have time to finish that thought before going back once again. Part XIII - The Trial of Endurance Teleporting into the room, Battlus first noted that he was tied up. He attempted to break the binds, but they seemed to be made of some sort of impervious rope. He was to take a barrage of boulders, flung by a rock hard huge oiled up jacked shirtless man. He spoke with almost as much ham as Battlus himself, and by the end of the trial, the two were chatting ammicably, Battlus' regen making this one absolutely easy. After a nice bout of mud wrestling, he and the taskgiver smoked a bowl and shared a plate of nachos. They were total bros at this point, and the man gave Battlus the threads of imperviousness, making him unable to be damaged at all. With a wave goodbye to his new bro, he went back in time once again. Part XIV - The Trial of Fashion Arriing in a beauty salon, Battlus was shocked at the absolutely FALAMING taskgiver. He spoke with a heavy french accent, and kept making comments about Battlus' "Cute ass". Aftger two punches in the face, the taskgiver only made these comments TWICE every minute. Battlus was to shed his reliance on manliness, and had to dress himself up fashionably as a woman. Two more punches later, Battlus resigned himself to this task, and with the help of steve, who somehow knew what the ladies dress like, Battlus wore a dress and rocked that shit, his push up bra matched his panties, and it was all topped with amazing jewelery, a top hat, and high heels. He looks so genuinely feminine, that the frenchman no longer hit on him. In fact, he seemed outright disgusted. As soon as he was given the belt of fashion, which allowed him to shift his shape however he pleased, he burnt the salon to the ground, along with anyone who may have seen him dressed that way. THERE MAY BE NO WITNESSES. Part XV - The Trial of Courage Arriving in a massive arena, Battlus looked up to the skies at his taskgiver. It was the almighty reginald, who gave him his final task. He was to defeat Reginald in combat. Firing massive energy blasts down fromt he skies, Battlus ignored most of them, as they were pretty pansyish. A few managed to give Battlus a slight ankle scrape. Battlus knew though that he would have to press the offensive. Reginald had enough power that he could bypass his aura and his threads, making his enemy actually dangerous. Even his timestop did nothing, as Reginald was able to move during it. Battlus went up to punch him, but the great top hatted Walrus smacked a bitch with his tail, making Battlus go down into the core, making him lose his pinky. After he climbed out of the hole, Battlus found a discarded leg of ham, and with the sheer power of ham, he smashed Reginald through the moon, and banished him to space. He regained his full power, the power of Reginald being copied into the man. As Battlus tasted his victory, he realized how wounded he was. He also noticed he had damaged the moon very severely, so he used a small bit of his regenerative powers to make it so the moon would regenerate, but it still broke apart from the sheer awesome sometimes. The pinky Reginald had taken later regenerated into a new person. Professor Ozpin. Part XVI - The Wandering Battlus found himself far in the past, and wanted to know more about this world. He was bleeding, and because it had been a god he was fighting, the wounds would take some time to heal. So Battlus wandered the land, noticing the lack of Dust yet. In fact... There was a major lack of people. As battlus walked all over the world, he bled into the ground, and because of the crystaline nature of his blood, it ended up making up various deposits of Dust all around the world. Battlus wandered the world until his regeneration kicked in, his wounds all healing. At that point, he went back into the present at full power, to take the world as his own.